


Bite For It

by shawnie1718



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, History of Stewjon, I took a lot of liberty when writing Stewjon's past, I want them to be soft with each other, Jedi Holocron, Kinda, Knight Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Pining, Royal Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slow Burn, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, but we gotta get that angst, idiots to lovers, more like:, oh soo much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnie1718/pseuds/shawnie1718
Summary: To say that the galaxy was in anything less than peril was an utterly ridiculous statement.Obi-Wan's home planet of Stewjon has a rich history intertwined with the Force as well as the beginnings of the Jedi Order. Yet it also has a past filled with corruption by the Sith, and under the Kenobi rule the people have begun to rebuild their broken planet.As the impending Clone War inevitably falls on the peaceful planet, the King of Stewjon, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is forced to take action; and with the sudden influx of distrust for the Jedi Order around the Republic, the Chancellor seizes his opportunity. He calls for, more like demands in Obi-Wan's opinion, a binding of Stewjon's leader and a Jedi Knight. An alliance disguised as a marriage.The Chancellor has great plans for Anakin's Fall, and with the Jedi placed on Stewjon the planet deeply rooted with the Force will fall all the easier. Or so he believes.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 27
Kudos: 139





	1. This Game is Called: Is Anakin an Asshole or Does He Not Know How to Express His Emotions?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcath/gifts).



> I have spent far too long rewriting this first chapter, my gosh hahah. I'm interested to know what you guys think of this first post! I'll be bouncing between this fic and my other one for Star Wars: "Live Within My Heart," if you want to go and see what's happening with that one while I'm between updates here. :) Anyway, Royal!Obi-Wan was an idea I just couldn't get out of my head so here we are. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"Two souls are sometimes created together and in love before they're born."_

* * *

To say that the galaxy was in anything less than peril was an utterly ridiculous statement. 

With the beginning of a new age of war on the horizon, and the Senate not getting any closer to a form of agreement (as per usual), all systems began falling into chaos. At least those who had relied on the Republic before the start of the war.

Stewjon, for the most part, had remained a neutral system and the people prided themselves on their innovativeness and individuality from the Republic. As a majority, they believed peace and compromise was the way to solve all issues. They also believed that remaining neutral was the only way for them to make it through the newest issue arising in the galaxy: The Clone Wars. 

Stewjoni’s were, after all, not warriors during any period of their history. Not like the Mandalorians. Stewjoni’s were royals at best and simple farmers at worst. Ruled by a fair and kind monarch, with a royal bloodline they dare not tarnish. The Kenobi line was renowned for their forward-thinking ideology and quick-wit speech. The people adored them as leaders and as regular citizens.

Stewjon was also known as the beginnings of the Jedi, that is, before the Jedi relocated to Ahch-To where they formed the first Jedi Temple. Stewjoni’s, and their planet, have been known to be rooted deep with the Force. The fluctuations in the balance of the Force caused the core of Stewjon to be highly sensitive. The Jedi, upon this realization, granted the Stewjoni’s with a holocron that included all vital information on, not just the beginnings of the Jedi Order, but also the knowledge of how to keep their planet balanced in times of chaos. It is the only thing keeping Stewjon’s sensitive core from falling apart, and the people of the Kenobi line are the only ones allowed to open it. 

For a long period of time, Stewjon was peaceful and flourishing with the holocron under heavy protection. But, of course, every planet has their setbacks. During the first Jedi-Sith war, the people of Stewjon fell to Sith corruption. It was a dark period during the planet’s past when the Kenobi’s were pulled from rule and a Sith took the throne. While the Sith were unable to open the holocron without the help of a Kenobi, the dark Force presence still corrupted Stewjon at its core.

The palace and other cities around Stewjon flourished with the influx of slavery, though at the cost of the Stewjoni people being kidnapped by the Sith and sold across the galaxy. At the end of the war the Kenobi’s were able to reclaim the throne and they began to fix the corruption the Sith left behind. The need to be free of corruption is what pushed the idea of neutrality when the Clone War hit, since the Stewjoni people were still in the process of righting their wrongs. Though, the deep scar would forever be prevalent.

The first year of war, the Stewjoni’s stood their ground on neutrality. They dismissed all advances from both Separatist and Republic, not wanting outsiders to infiltrate and damage the balance among the people. Even the senator of Stewjon, despite her ties with the Republic, agreed with the king and queen in the fact that remaining a peaceful, neutral planet was the only way for Stewjoni’s to survive the war. However, as time passed, the war only grew more violent. To many subjects on Stewjon it seemed that neutrality may not be an option the longer the war raged.

Obi-Wan had a comfortable life growing up on Stewjon. From baby to toddler he grew up within the palace walls, since his parents did not want any assassination attempts on their first-born. His mother apparently did not have an easy time getting pregnant, so she was not about to take any chances. Later on, in his teen years, he attended school with other kids his age at The Academy: a school fit for the richest families on Stewjon. In his later teens and twenties, over the hot summers, his parents sent him to work as a farmer a few cities away from the palace. He adored those trips. It was the only time he was allowed to get his hands dirty and work-up a sweat. It allowed him to be one with his people and get to know them face-to-face. He thought it a privilege to work alongside them. 

As he grew older, he became more heavily involved in politics. The summers of rolling farmland and sunsets became a distant memory. More often than not he was the one being sent with the senator to sit in on Republic meetings to gain more experience. His father and mother were proud of his accomplishments, as he made great strides in helping Stewjon rebuild from a period of corruption. Though, even as his life centered between Coruscant and Stewjon, he prided himself in always keeping his people at heart.

It was when he turned the ripe age of thirty-six, and exactly one year after the Clone War began, that he got the news. His parents, on their way home from visiting Padme Amidala on Naboo, were assassinated by Separatist forces. His mother, at the time, was pregnant with a second child. When Stewjoni ships located the wreck, they attempted to do an emergency c-section to retrieve the premature baby. Though because of the complications of the procedure, and the fact that the baby was being extracted three months early, meant it was a lost cause.

The Republic began to murmur about the assassination. Some came to believe that it was Obi-Wan who hired the Separatists to kill his parents, which was utterly ridiculous. Others believed that it wasn’t Separatist forces at all but instead just random pirates, and the Republic was just lying to pit Stewjon against the Separatists. But, of course, they were all just rumors. Padme had offered to set the record straight for him, to which Obi-Wan just sighed and shook his head. It wasn’t worth the trouble.

“You do need to be protected though, Obi-Wan.” Padme said as she took a sip of her Stewjoni tea. They were sat outside in the courtyard Obi-Wan's mother had cared for like her own child. At least, that was what his father had told him about how she tended to the plants. Because of her difficulty getting pregnant, her motherly love often translated into her gardening.

It was about four months after the assassinations that the Senator Padme Amidala came to visit. Obi-Wan knew why she had come in the first place; she wanted to influence Obi-Wan to allow the Republic to help him in his current situation. Though he continuously insisted he didn’t need any outside help.

“I am protected.” Obi-Wan replied as he took a sip of his own tea, “I have my personal guards.”

“I know you do,” Padme sighed as she set her cup on the table. “But so did your parents. Obi-Wan, the Separatists will be after you next. You should relocate to Coruscant for the time being. Separatists could easily land on Stewjon and try and assassinate you.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I understand your concern, Padme. But I know that the Chancellor sent you to retrieve me and bring me to Coruscant. And while I do have a meeting with him next week, I plan to host it over hologram. My people need me here. I’m afraid that if I leave, the Separatists will land and try to take hold of Stewjon.”  
“Obi-Wan, we’re all just scared for you. The Chancellor is simply worried about the financial status of Stewjon.” Padme said and reached across to place a hand on Obi-Wan’s knee. 

Obi-Wan sighed and placed his hand atop hers and began rubbing his thumb back and forth in a soothing motion. “You know I am as well, but my people and I can fix this as an internal affair. I’m frightened that if I agree to Republic reinforcement, even if it is on humanitarian grounds, the Separatists will view that as taking a side in this war and choose to attack.” Obi-Wan huffed and placed his cup on the glass table beside him. “My people… we do not have much to fight with if that happens. But trust me when I say that I am scared of Stewjon’s current financial status.”

Obi-Wan had every reason to be scared. Stewjon was never a very profitable planet, most definitely never a leader when it came to trading or mining. Though, there were periods in its history when it became rich from durasteel mining. That is, before they had to stop in fear of damaging the planet. Stewjon is sensitive at its core and the negative impact of the mining on the environment was already appearing after only a few years, so the king at the time forced all production to cease. 

Then, of course, there was the period of slavery. It was by far the richest Stewjon ever managed to become, but at a cost that far outweighed the profit. Obi-Wan swore never to allow Stewjon to travel down that path ever again. Though, ceasing the slave trade meant that Stewjon had to suffer through bouts of depression as the financial status fluctuated. Farming and trade became the peoples sole source of income, and when the war hit all the planets that were once willing to trade began to close their ports as they received either Separatist or Republic aid.

Padme hesitated, “I can see the dilemma. And while I want this war to end as quickly as possible, I fear that will not be the case. I tried to pass a bill limiting government spending on clones, but it was widely unpopular. If we keep producing more and more fighters just like the Separatists are with their battle droids, the war may never see an end.”

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and hummed, “You bring a good point. Stewjoni’s senator is worried about the amount of debt the Republic has gone into as well. Though, the majority of my people are frightened about the Jedi rather than the clones.”

Padme tilted her head in question, “The Jedi?”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Yes. Well, my family line has preached peace and security to our people for… centuries, really. Jedi tales, when I was a child, were wonderful stories to tell to one another since they fit perfectly with the Stewjon ideal of peacekeeping. Plus, our history is intertwined with the beginning of the Jedi. However, the Jedi are now acting as generals in this war, since they view fighting against the Separatists keeping peace. But my people have a hard time grasping that. I, regrettably, do as well. It has caused distrust in the Jedi Order, since my people are now viewing them more as warriors than peacekeepers. Some more radical members of my advisory say that they think the Jedi have too much unchecked power, and it seems the majority of my people agree. It is… quite unsettling.”

The Nabooian senator nodded in agreement. “Your people are not the only ones who have begun to view the Jedi less as peacekeepers and more as instigators of war. It seems more and more systems are growing to distrust the Jedi every day. I have a close friend in the Order who had a hard time grasping his position of general, since that wasn’t the Jedi narrative he grew up with, necessarily. I know that the Chancellor has something planned to counter this influx of distrust, but he hasn’t shared the details with me. If you wanted, I am sure you would be able to hold a meeting with the Order and discuss this issue.”

“I may do just that,” Obi-Wan sighed, “I suppose if I will be having a conference with the Jedi Council I will need to appear in person. Which means I will have to leave Stewjon for the time being…”

Padme gave a small yelp of excitement and jumped to her feet. “You will not regret this, Obi-Wan. You could fly back with me later tonight and stay on Coruscant for the week? You and I can stay in my suite and hang out like old times, yeah? It will give you time to rest before meeting with the Chancellor and time to prepare for the Council. That is, of course, if you are able to get a meeting. The Council has been rather busy lately.”

Obi-Wan rose to his feet after her. He cursed at his back as he straightened his posture and heard a satisfying pop between his shoulder blades. With how many hours he spends sitting every day he has grown to have the back of a man far past his own age. He doesn’t know how Padme always stays so lively. “I feel bad simply abandoning my people here for a week…”

Padme placed a hand on his upper arm in consolation. “You can always reschedule your meeting with the Chancellor for earlier on in the week. He tends to be open when it comes to his schedule.”

“Alright, I will try to do that on our trip to Coruscant. Would you mind helping me pack?” Obi-Wan said, already beginning to walk in the direction of his room.

“Of course!” Padme spoke giddily and flashed Obi-Wan her soft smile.

Obi-Wan’s room was nothing to gawk over. In reality it was a lot smaller than what a lot of people thought his room would be. He never relocated to his parents' old room mainly out of respect, but he also had a hard time accepting his role as king of Stewjon. Maybe deep inside he thought that keeping out of the “king’s room” would make his parents presence last a little longer. 

He lived rather minimalistically; he only kept what he truly needed. His wardrobe was far more extensive, but only because it was his duty to appear in countless different outfits, especially when on Coruscant. He often didn’t mind dressing up for special occasions, though the need to do it every day was taxing. He didn’t know how the senators, Padme included, dress as they do on a daily basis.

After grabbing all his essentials and a few outfits, Obi-Wan alerted the head guard he would be on Coruscant for the next week. He planned to leave in secret, making it appear he was still on Stewjon. The past four months, by order of the guard, he was isolated in the palace for his safety and he made no public appearances. So Obi-Wan figured people would believe that he was still on Stewjon even if he didn’t show his presence in the palace physically.

Once on the ship, Obi-Wan took the co-pilot seat as Padme readied the controls. Obi-Wan had slight anxiety travelling in space. He wasn’t ever a huge fan of flying, and the fact that his parents were assassinated in space was not a reassurance of any kind. His father was always a reckless flyer. His slogan was “when it doubt, shake it out,” which was his way of jostling the ship back and forth to make young Obi-Wan bubble with laughter. Obi-Wan had a faint memory of his mother reprimanding his father afterwards, even with a huge smile on her face.

Those specific memories came few and far between. He had a hard time remembering things from when he was little, which was unfortunate since the majority of the time he got to spend with his parents was during his pre-teen years. As he grew older responsibilities got in the way, and he began to see his father and mother less and less.

The only good memories he has of his mother from when he was growing up was when they would spend the afternoon in the courtyard with all the different plants and birds. He would fall asleep on her lap more often than not when she would tell him stories from when she was his age, or read from her favorite book, or just play with his hair until his eyes got too heavy to keep open.

He spent much more time with his father. His parents most likely modeled his impressionable years as such since they wanted him to understand from a young age what it meant to be king. Obi-Wan found it odd though that, as he grew older, he walked and talked more like his mother than his father. The queen always carried herself with a sense of nonchalant grace and a dash of a flamboyant nature. The king, on the other hand, walked like he owned the land he stepped on. Which, in actuality, he did. But Obi-Wan never adopted the same persona. Even during meetings Obi-Wan found he carried himself more like his mother in his words. Granted, this worked in his favor since he became to be known as “The Negotiator” around the galaxy, even if he only originated from the small planet Stewjon.

“Do you mind if I turn on the radio transmitter?” Padme asked once they were travelling in hyperspace.

Obi-Wan shook his head, “By all means, go ahead.”

She flashed him a smile and clicked on the button to allow the transmission through. “--I hear you right? A Jedi is to be _married?”_ one male voice spoke over his own laughter.

“Yup, you heard it.” A female voice responded. “A _Jedi Knight_ is reportedly going to be married! It’s absolutely ridiculous! Just shows how far the Jedi have fallen from their own beliefs.”

Obi-Wan and Padme shot each other looks which prompted her to reach forward and turn the volume up further.

“No, no. I think you’ve got it all wrong. The Jedi Code is _way_ outdated. It’s time they give those poor Jedi some leniency to actually get some. If you know what I mean.”

The female broadcaster laughed, “Everyone knows what you mean, Cane. But I have to disagree. Surely you’ve heard the cries of people across the galaxy saying how they think the Jedi are already falling from their ways and becoming corrupt, just like the Senate already is.”

“Oop!” The male voice laughed, “You really went there.”

“I went there. But no, for _real._ I have to agree that the Jedi are becoming too power hungry. They _are_ supposed to be keepers of the peace, yet with this war they have a total abuse of their power. It’s insane! The damage these battles are leaving behind for the poor citizens is just appalling.”

“Okay, but what does this have to do with a Jedi marriage?”

“Well,” the woman began in a hushed tone, “ _apparently_ these two fell in love while the Jedi was acting as a protector for a _certain somebody._ The story I was fed is _totally_ straight out of Romino and Juliev.”

“A forbidden romance?” the man gasped, “You know how I love those.”

“Oh, I know you do. But get this, the Jedi fell in love with a fellow self-proclaimed peacekeeper!”

There was a brief pause. “A peacekeeper? Another _Jedi!”_ The man gasped.

She laughed, “No, but I _wish!_ Imagine the story. But no, reportedly the Jedi fell in love with a Stewjoni!”

Obi-Wan’s jaw fell slack and he flicked his gaze back to Padme who wore a similar expression.

“A Stewjoni? I thought that the planet didn’t survive it’s corruption by the Sith! After that slave trade and all…”

The woman laughed, “It may as well not have. I heard it’s on the brink of collapse if it’s financial stability is anything to go by. But, that’s beside the point. I wasn’t given a whole lot of details about who the Stewjoni is that the Jedi fell in love with, but I _do_ know that whoever it is holds a rather high rank among their people…”

“Ooh, intriguing.”

“Quite,” the woman clicked her tongue. “Apparently the Jedi went back to the Order _pleading_ to allow a marriage.”

“Oh, come now, you have got to be exaggerating.”

“No, dear, this is _all_ facts.” Obi-Wan could practically see the man roll his eyes. “But when the Order refused a marriage, the Jedi went to the Chancellor of the Senate!”

“Ah, yes, the Boss Man himself.”

The woman hummed, “They are reported to be married sooner rather than later. We have yet to know if they want to make it public or not, but I just hope we get some pictures! A Jedi getting married will be something we never want to forget!”

“Stewjon weddings are always _beautiful_ as well. My cousin got married there!”

“Oh, you just have to make everything about yourself don’t you.”

“You know it darling.”

The woman laughed, “Alright, well, who knows… if a Jedi is marrying a Stewjoni, the people in our galaxy who supposedly preach peace, maybe the Jedi aren’t straying so far from their original path as we all thought. Up next we’ll be talking with Yavin James’ former wife--”

Obi-Wan clicked it off in pure shock.

“What the _kriff.”_ Padme mumbled.

“I have no idea. How did I not hear about this sooner?” Obi-Wan rose from his seat, suddenly appalled that the Chancellor was apparently heavily involved and refrained from informing him of the situation. “The _Chancellor_ is involved! And they said that someone ‘high rank’ was getting married to the Jedi. This could put my whole planet in danger, Padme!”

“Obi-Wan, it’ll be okay,” Padme said and rose from her own seat to walk over to Obi-Wan. “When we land on Coruscant, go directly to the Chancellor. I will go with you. There is no reason he should have kept this from you.”

“No, there is a very good reason why he kept this from me,” Obi-Wan said, pointing accusingly towards the radio. “He wants Stewjon to succumb to Republic forces. The twining of my people and a Jedi will put all of us in danger. We’ll become a target for the Separatists!”

“I know.” Padme sighed. “I know. I’m just hearing about this as well. Come, let’s see if we can get in contact with him before we land.”

They were not, in fact, able to reach the Chancellor on board. Each call that didn’t go through only aided in fuelling the rage building in Obi-Wan’s gut. The Chancellor was already irritating him before this, as he continuously pressured him to accept Republic help even when Obi-Wan flat out said “no.” So when the ship landed, Obi-Wan didn’t waste any time in gathering his bag and marching over to the Senate building, Padme hot on his tail.

He had no trouble getting past the guards and barely gave it any mind when he burst into the Chancellor’s chamber, interrupting a meeting currently happening. Padme profusely apologized from somewhere behind him, more to the guards who gave them curious glances than to the Chancellor.

“Obi-Wan,” the Chancellor spoke briskly as he abruptly stood from his chair. The other attendee rose as well. The tension in the air became palpable, so much so that the man muttered a quiet “thank you for your time,” before scurrying out of the room.

“Chancellor,” Obi-Wan regarded him as he strode further into the room and took a seat, despite not having been given an invitation. “I believe we have some issues to discuss.”

The old man watched as Padme walked closer and took her place beside Obi-Wan’s chair. The Chancellor sighed and sat as well. “Yes, I believe we do. Though, our meeting was supposed to be a week from now.”

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath and leaned slightly forward. “That is true. Though, another issue has been brought to light while on my way here.” The Chancellor swallowed anxiously. _Good,_ Obi-Wan thought, _he should be scared._ “There are rumors that a Jedi is marrying a Stewjoni of high rank, and that _you_ had something to do with the marriage being passed by the Council.”

The Chancellor’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. “Well, I may say--yes, I have… Allow me to restart. Yes, I created the rumors.”

Obi-Wan heard Padme shift uncomfortably beside him.

The Chancellor sighed, “There was another reason I asked you to meet me. I am in need of a favor.”

“Oh, really now?” Obi-Wan asked accusingly as he crossed his ankle over his knee and reclined on his chair.

“I am sure you are well aware that the current climate between the Jedi and the rest of the galaxy is on… well, for lack of a better term, thin ice.”

“You mean to say that the Jedi, over the course of this war, have been given unchecked power and now it has come full circle and the people of the galaxy are starting to view the Order more as villains than as peacekeepers. Of course I know of the issue, my own people are beginning to distrust the Jedi.”

“That is… correct.” The Chancellor said reluctantly. “The Council and I came to the conclusion that the only way to ease the tension between the Jedi and the people of the galaxy is to show that Jedi still stand for peaceful values.” The Chancellor gave pause, but when Obi-Wan didn’t say anything in return, he continued. “I should preface by saying I admire you and your people for standing up for your ideals over the decades since the first Jedi-Sith war. And now, I and the rest of the Senate, as well as the Jedi, are in need of your willingness to comply. The Order and I agree that the way to show that Jedi still believe in peace is to have a Jedi ‘fall in love’ with a Stewjoni native. Someone who is closely tied with the values of your planet and who stand for what they believe is right.”

Obi-Wan sighed, “Chancellor, if you had come to me personally before announcing this I would have seen what I could have done. But to _presume_ that I am willing to put my people in danger is--” Obi-Wan cut himself off. He was getting too riled up. “If I allow this marriage between a Jedi and a Stewjoni, it could very well put a target on my people for the Separatists. My parents were determined to remain neutral during this war, and I hoped to continue their path. But by allowing the marriage, it would be the same as picking a side in this conflict. Who did you have in mind for the marriage?”

The Chancellor glanced between Obi-Wan and Padme, as if looking for help. Finally, he sighed. “The person marrying the Jedi would have to be someone important to the core of the Stewjoni people. Someone solid in their beliefs and someone who can know what it means to do the best thing for their people. The Order and I agreed that _you_ would be the best fit for the marriage.”

Obi-Wan grimaced. “Where was I when this apparent meeting between you and the Jedi Council took place? You were discussing Stewjon’s affairs, yet I was not present.”

“I apologize for being ignorant, your highness. Though, it was an urgent matter, and I did not want to pull you from Stewjon at the time. For your own safety, of course.” The Chancellor said as he leaned forward and folded his hands together on the desk. “I know I am asking a lot of you and your people, however, the Jedi Council and I both agree that this is the safest path for Stewjon. If a Jedi supposedly falls in love with a Stewjoni, and they are married not as a form of pure allegiance, but rather their own feelings, the Separatists would not view the marriage itself would not be seen as a political move so Stewjon would not be in danger. But, at the same time, it would help the Senate resolve an uprising issue. The marriage would be considered a personal affair, not a diplomatic one. We feel that your planet, since you are strong willed and preach peace, are the best bet for the allegiance to go as planned. It will show the rest of the Republic that there is nothing to fear about the Jedi involvement. If Stewjon, and its king, trusts the Jedi so will the rest of the Senate.”

Obi-Wan tapped at his temple with his index finger in thought. “I just fail to see how this marriage will benefit Stewjon. If anything, it will only drag my people into this war.”

The Chancellor opened his mouth to speak just as the sound of the door opening from the other end of the room made them all fall silent. The old man rose from his seat, a relieved smile spreading on his face. Obi-Wan didn’t glance over his shoulder just yet, making sure to keep his position to make it known that the conversation was not yet complete.

“Chancellor, you wished to see me?” it was a man's voice, slightly on the softer side with a small lilt to his vowels. In fact, to Obi-Wan, it resembled that of a Stewjoni hymn. The kind that men and women would perform around a circle of people with a lyre in their arms.

“Anakin, so very good to see you,” the Chancellor said as he circled around his deck to meet the man, Anakin, in the middle. “There is someone I would like for you to meet. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, King of Stewjon.”

Obi-Wan took that as his cue to stand from his seat and turn to face the rest of the room. His golden headpiece that fanned along his cranium with long, thin chains which created a curtain on either side of his face clinked together as he rose from his chair. The headpiece was passed down generation to generation though the Kenobi line ever since its creation by the Jedi ages ago. Realistically, it is meant to be worn strictly by the queen since it resembles the old cave drawings of the goddess of light from the Old Republic. Though, princes and princesses are allowed to wear it to commemorate their mother if she were met with an early death. He collected and positioned the long, red drapery of his loose robe which hung from his shoulders as he walked over, and the large collar of the robe stood proudly around his neck. He had to be sure he was presentable. If there was anything he learned from his father, it was that first impressions meant everything for a royal.

Obi-Wan lifted his gaze to meet the young man standing beside the Chancellor. He wore armor, dirtied and scratched up from, no doubt, being on the battlefield. His curly hair was matted to his head with sweat and mud, and there was a pink tint to his tan cheeks as if he had run right from the battlefield to the Chancellor’s office. The man--Anakin--cleared his throat and shifted on his feet. Then, under his breath, he muttered, “You didn’t tell me I would be meeting them today or I would have prepared myself. Also, you didn’t mention it would be a… male.”

The Chancellor laughed and patted Anakin on the back. “No need to fret, my boy. You are simply getting acquainted today. As for his gender, I did not realize it would be an issue.”

Obi-Wan frowned, “Pardon me, I do not mean to sound dull, but… what is happening?” He heard Padme stifle a laugh into her arm beside him, which prompted him to send her a glare over his shoulder.

The Chancellor paused and glanced between Anakin and Obi-Wan, before stepping forward with Anakin at his side. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and General.”

 _Oh._ Obi-Wan thought to himself. His realization must have shown on his face because the room grew eerily quiet.

“Um, nice to meet you, sir.” The Jedi, Anakin, spoke as he reached his hand forward between them.

Obi-Wan stared at the gloved hand before forcing a smile onto his lips. “I do not mean to sound rude, but Stewjoni royalty must not shake hands with ones that are gloved.” Obi-Wan said motioning to the boy’s hand.

Anakin’s eyebrows shot to his hairline as he retracted his handshake. He glanced over to the Chancellor with a look that said, _are you kidding me._ But, nevertheless, he removed his glove and extended a robotic hand towards the king. Obi-Wan gave him a grateful smile as their hands met, “It is a pleasure to meet you, General Skywalker. And please, do call me Obi-Wan.”

The Jedi nodded. “Okay.”

Obi-Wan gave him a questioning glance as they moved apart to take their seats by the Chancellor’s desk. Padme took that moment to excuse herself, but not before telling Obi-Wan to meet her at her apartment when the meeting was finished.

The Chancellor leaned forward on his desk with a pleasant smile on his face as he glanced between the two. Obi-Wan didn’t miss the way the Jedi’s gaze was drilling two holes into his side profile.

“I will take a guess and say that General Skywalker is the Jedi you wish for me to marry?” Obi-Wan asked as he placed his hands on the armrests. 

“You would be correct. And do not fret, Anakin already knows the details.” That didn’t Obi-Wan any less irritated or anxious… 

Obi-Wan let out a humorless laugh, “That is not what I would fret about, Chancellor. I have not yet agreed to this idea of marriage. As of right now, I feel like I am being manipulated and pressured into doing so.”

“Oh, my boy,” the Chancellor gasped, “that is not at all what I am trying to do. I have explained the situation to you.”

“Yes, but I still do not understand how this benefits Stewjon.” Obi-Wan said as he lifted his hands and folded them together on his lap.

“Um, if I may,” Anakin began and the Chancellor motioned for him to proceed. “The Council was on edge about this proposed marriage as well. Though, they have reason to fear that Stewjon will fall to Sith corruption for a second time.”

“That is preposterous--”

“I wasn’t finished,” Anakin spoke harshly. Obi-Wan clenched his hands together and ground his jaw, but fell silent. “Stewjon is a planet that is extremely connected to the Force. It is a reason why your planet is so fragile. The Council fears that if a Sith gets control of it one of two things could happen. Either Stewjon becomes corrupt, or the Sith will grab the holocron guarded by your people which holds the information dating back to the very beginning of the Jedi Order and how the Force impacts Stewjon itself.”

Obi-Wan frowned, “If you are so worried about the holocron, why do you not bring it back to Coruscant and guard it here?”

Anakin shook his head, “The holocron, at the center of Stewjon, is different. It needs to remain on the planet because it is also the artifact holding Stewjon’s sensitive core together.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, “That is true. But no one except the Order and the Kenobi line are aware of how fragile Stewjon truly is or what is truly held within the holocron.”

The Jedi nodded, “The masters wanted to keep the information secret in case someone, a Sith, tried to steal it or corrupt it and bring upon the downfall of Stewjon.”

“Okay, well, can we not rely on keeping the secret and avoid a marriage?”

The Chancellor sighed, “I’m afraid the Separatists have already found out about the holocron’s information and power of Stewjon. Which means they could very well be creating a plan to steal it or gain control of your planet. If you do not allow this marriage to go through, well…” The Chancellor trailed off.

Obi-Wan frowned. “Why must it be a marriage?”

The Chancellor sucked at his teeth as he reclined back into his chair. _He composes himself with the elegance of a vulture,_ Obi-Wan seethed. “Well, as you have said if we position troops, even a single Jedi, on Stewjon, the Separatists are more likely to attack. But, if the allegiance is created through a marriage, it can help both our cases. It will keep you and the holocron safe, but the Separatists will view it less as you joining the Republic and more simply you having fallen in love. The marriage will also help ease the tension between the Republic and the Jedi. It is, how you say, a win-win situation.” The old man clicked his tongue as he crossed his legs, “But, you can always back out of the marriage. I just fear that if you do so, Stewjon’s downfall may be sooner than we could have ever anticipated.”

Obi-Wan felt his face pale at the prospect. He unclenched and clenched his hands over and over in his lap, just to be sure that this wasn’t some terrible nightmare. The fact of the matter was that if he did or did not marry the Jedi no longer mattered; war on Stewjon was inevitable. Now it was simply all about making the first move. With a large inhale Obi-Wan spoke hushly, “I agree to the marriage. But I must ask, are there no female Jedi fit for this role? I am the only living heir to the throne, and while I have no problem with a same-sex marriage, that means the Kenobi line may very well die out.”

Anakin shifted in his seat, but remained silent. Eventually, the Chancellor spoke up, “I do not believe there are any female Jedi fit for the role. Anakin here is the proclaimed Chosen One of the Jedi Order, so a marriage between you two would have more impact across the Republic than just you and a random female Jedi. And if you wish to have children, I highly doubt Anakin will have any reservations about you having a… mistress. Plus, you will find that Anakin is very impressive when it comes to his abilities. I trust that he will have no trouble keeping you and the holocron protected on Stewjon.”

“I can fend for myself, Chancellor. The holocron will need to be Anakin’s top priority.”

“I thought you were against violence, your highness.” Anakin muttered beside him.

Obi-Wan shot him a look, “Just because I am a pacifist does not mean I won’t protect myself, General.”

“Quite,” the Chancellor cut in. “Since Obi-Wan has agreed to the marriage, I will allow you two to work out the details of your relationship before the official ceremony.”

Obi-Wan took that as the cue to stand, Anakin following shortly behind. “Chancellor, if you don’t mind, I would appreciate it if we held the marriage on Stewjon and broadcasted it to the Senate and Republic rather than doing it here.”

“Why not?” Anakin spoke gruffly next to him.

Obi-Wan kept his gaze pinned on the Chancellor when he answered, “Because it is a tradition my family line follows. If I do not have a say in anything else about this marriage, I wish to be present before my people.”

The Chancellor nodded, “very well, the marriage will be held on Stewjon. Obi-Wan, if you have any other questions…”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan cut in, “I know where to find you.”

As they walked out of the room, Jedi beside royal, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but notice the energy around Anakin hummed with something that left a bitter taste on the king’s tongue. It was obvious the Jedi was just as peeved about the marriage as Obi-Wan was. If not more so. Actually, no, that’s ridiculous. No one was more peeved about this entire situation than him. He walked out of the room feeling like he had been tricked into something he shouldn’t be involved in. Perhaps he just had to keep telling himself he was doing what was right for his people and he would eventually believe so.

The iron fist the Senate had on the entire galaxy was slightly sickening to Obi-Wan. There was no excuse for the way numerous systems were forced into a war they had no say in. And now Stewjon was also falling to the Republic’s vices.

“You’re angry,” Anakin mumbled as they walked through the halls of the Senate building.

Obi-Wan had proposed they spent some time together before parting ways. It was best to at least get acquainted outside of the Chancellor’s office if the two were being forced to marry in a week or so. Plus, as the Chancellor said, they needed to have a story prepared for their relationship. He had heard some of what people already think of the relationship earlier that day with Padme, though Obi-Wan was sure reporters would have more questions for them after the wedding.

“I am angry,” Obi-Wan agreed. “I always want to do what is best for my people, and in the long run I have hope that I will be able to look back and say that I have made the right choice. But as of right now, I feel manipulated. My compassion for my people is what guides me, but I feel lost as of this moment.”

“I guess,” the Jedi mumbled.

Obi-Wan shot him a glance as he folded his arms within his drooping red sleeves. “Pardon?”

Anakin shrugged, “Compassion. The purest form of love. It’s the only type of emotion Jedi are encouraged to feel. I wonder… can you actually feel compassion for your people?”

Obi-Wan frowned, his blue eyes analyzing the Jedi’s blank expression. “I’m sorry. I do not follow.”

“You're a royal. You stay cooped up in your palace all day while your people are suffering underneath you. Do you know how many Stewjoni’s are still found on the slave market? More and more are appearing each day. And yet you seem to not do a thing about it.” The Jedi abruptly stopped and turned to pin Obi-Wan under his gaze.

“I don’t know what you are accusing me of, General, but I do hope it is not facilitating slavery. While Stewjon has a deep scar in it’s past from corruption, my family has made great strides in repairing what we can. I would _never_ lay a hand on my people. I fight for them every day.” Obi-Wan bit back.

“It is hard to believe that you are not feeling some kind of pressure to fix your economy, your highness. Surely you would resort to the one thing you know can help.” Anakin spoke bitterly. With each word it felt like a punch to Obi-Wan’s gut.

“Of course I am pressured to fix my economy. But I will never resort to such base ways of doing so.” Obi-Wan sucked in a ragged breath, “Do you not think I know that my people are still being sold? It breaks my heart knowing there is next to nothing I can do for them. And do not assume for a _second_ that I do not know my people because I live in a palace. I grew up among them. They are my only family, General. And they always will be.”

Anakin fell silent, a storm brewing behind his harsh gray eyes. Harsh lines drew between his brows as his scowl deepened. Obi-Wan was slightly surprised by the sudden shift in the Jedi’s tone and performance. He had stayed relatively collected before the Chancellor, Obi-Wan never would have guessed Anakin had such cold feelings towards him. He simply thought the radiating aura the Jedi had while in the meeting was simply nerves; now it seemed the air around Anakin hummed with an anger that would burn Obi-Wan if he got too close.

“I suppose you’ll have time to prove your words to me, your highness. Seeing as we are to be wed.” The Jedi scoffed as he turned to walk away.

Obi-Wan sighed angrily and hurried after him, “If you possess such a hatred for my family, why did you agree to the marriage?”

Anakin shrugged, but the action seemed tight and constricted. It was obvious from the Jedi’s body language he didn’t want to be any closer to Obi-Wan than was necessary. If the king hadn’t felt a similar way, he would have been immensely offended. “I complete each mission handed to me in the best way I can, even if I don’t necessarily agree with them. You know, I have probably lived more of a life in my past twenty years than you have ever experienced cooped up in your palace.”

Obi-Wan could practically feel his last string snap. “I am living a life of luxury, in that you are correct. While I did not choose this path, I accept that it is the one I was born into. Even in situations we do not find ideal, we must do what is right. That is why I love my people with my whole being; I serve them just as they serve me. I got to know them as individuals and I swore to myself to continue peace on Stewjon. So while this is not the path I would have chosen, I am still going to stand for what is right. General Skywalker, perhaps you have to ask yourself who _you_ are fighting for.”

A few beats of silence passed as they neared the entryway that led into a stairwell. They stopped in front and turned to each other in sync. “What path would you choose?”

Obi-Wan blinked up at him. “I’m sorry?”

“You said that… being a royal isn’t the path you would have chosen. What path would you choose?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as he averted his gaze. No one had ever really asked him that before. He had always been told he was a royal since birth, and that he would be a royal even beyond death. No one wondered what he could have been. They were all too focused on what they made him become. “A warrior.” Obi-Wan heard himself say. “With a heart of gold and a mind as clear as the sky on Naboo. I would fight for what is right, just as I am doing now. I would not hesitate to put my life above those I feel compassion for, as I hope all Jedi feel the same.”

The Jedi cast his eyes downwards and brought his hands to come together in his front. If Obi-Wan didn’t know any better, Anakin looked like a young boy being lectured. “Sometimes being a warrior isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and opened his arm in suggestion for them to begin their departure down the stairs. “I suppose we must talk about our apparent relationship. From what I understand, after my parents assassination you were assigned to guard me in secret.”

“You mean no one else knew about the assignment?” Anakin questioned as they walked side by side down the curving staircase.

“Correct. During that time we fell in love. A little hasty if you ask me,” Obi-Wan sighed. That made the Jedi crack a smile. It was only a quirk of the corner of his mouth, but it was enough to warm the king’s heart with the sentiment that there may be hope for a friendship yet.

“Okay, so, that’s the basic premise. What about all the details?”

Obi-Wan tilted his head in question, “Other details?”

The Jedi shrugged. It was more relaxed that time, Obi-Wan noted, more natural. “Yeah, the press will want to know the details of our relationship, especially since it’s the first time a Jedi is getting married.”

“Alright, what might they want to know?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Like…” the Jedi trailed off, “Like what was our first date? First kiss? Who proposed? That kinda stuff.”

Obi-Wan stroked his jaw and nodded along. The thin threads of gold hanging from his headpiece caught the light with each movement, casting Anakin in their bright reflection. “That is simple enough. First date would have to be within the palace, since I have not left in the past few months by order of the guard. We can just say we spent the afternoon in a courtyard or had a night in by the fire.”

Anakin nodded, “I would have definitely kissed you first.”

Obi-Wan bit at his bottom lip to suppress his grin, though the inflection of a smile still shone in his voice as he asked, “Oh yes? And what makes you say that?”

The Jedi seemed alarmed by the question and began to stammer out an answer, though Obi-Wan was far too enraptured by the bright red color blooming on the Jedi’s ears. “I-I just, you, well… of course you wouldn’t make a pass at a Jedi first, since you know it isn’t the Jedi way. I would obviously have to show you my feelings first for you to even consider the possibility.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t fight the smile that grew on his face, “Obviously. Well, then, I suppose I can take one for the team and state that I proposed. It is customary for the current king to propose.”

Anakin nodded and opened his mouth to add something on when his transmitter beeped. A figure of a trooper appeared on the device, his head shaven and he was dressed in his full armor. “Sir, we are ready to leave when you arrive.”

“Thanks, Rex. I’ll be there shortly.” Anakin said and clicked the transmission off.

Obi-Wan waited till they got to the bottom of the staircase before asking, “Already being sent on another mission, then?”

The Jedi nodded, “Yeah, a new manufacturing plant appeared on Geonosis. Master Plo Koon, Ki Adi-Mundi, and I are all being sent to destroy it before it can get fully operational.”

“I suppose there is no rest for the Chosen One.”

Anakin scoffed as he turned to walk away, “Feels that way.” Obi-Wan watched his figure begin to retreat out of the Senate building. He wondered if he could actually get on the Jedi’s good side. It seemed there would be hope, especially if he can prove his people are not slavers. Not like the Zygerrians. It hurt to know that Stewjon was still more known for its corrupt past than all that they have done to heal.

Obi-Wan sighed and began to turn to walk away when his ears pricked at the call, “Your highness!” It was obviously Anakin, he was shouting far louder than needed; he was catching the attention of the entire floor, “Don’t be sending me those freaky messages while I'm on a mission. Okay, babe?” He wore a grin that said, _ha, what do you have to say about_ that?

Obi-Wan scoffed and shook his head at the ridiculousness; though, he had to admit, it was somewhat genius for Anakin to already begin playing into the alleged relationship, “I can not promise anything.” Obi-Wan answered. Then, as an afterthought, he added, “Dear one.”

Anakin sent him a wink as he turned for the final time and walked out into the streets of Coruscant.

Obi-Wan honestly couldn’t believe that was his fiance. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. This Game is Called: a Jedi, the Jedi's Wife, and the Jedi's Soon-To-Be Husband All Walk into a Garden...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to preface this chapter by saying that the anthem of this story is "Heather" by Conan Gray (not me listening to it on repeat while I wrote this chapter, whaaat?). So feel free to listen to it anytime during this fic ;))  
> Also, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please let me hear your thoughts/feelings/ramblings in the comments!! I love to hear what you guys think. Or, ya know, if you feel so inclined, stop by my tumblr @ayoungpadwn and we can scream about anything Obikin/Star Wars related. Sorry, this is a long intro hahah! Enjoy!! :))))

* * *

_"I used to imagine adventures for myself, I invented a life, so that I could at least exist somehow."_

_-Fyodor Dostoyevsky_

* * *

_Two weeks earlier_

* * *

“The Order has a special mission for you?” Padme asked as she poured herself a cup of tea. Worry was etched into her features, from the way she stood to the way her eyes drooped downwards. Anakin knew that she often worried for him, especially when he was out on the battlefield, but also when he got back from an especially long mission with dark bags under his eyes that made him look like a walking dead. She knew that he had a bad habit of pushing himself when it came to the war. A habit he grew as a padawan, and never truly got over.

It always felt nice being back on Coruscant, though. When he stepped foot into his and Padme’s apartment, their _home,_ he tried to leave the Order and the galaxy behind him. The constant drudgery of the war had no place in their domestic life, at least as far as Anakin was concerned. Though, of course, the topic was often unavoidable when their roles in the war were practically the center of their lives.

“Apparently. They said it’s been in the works for about a week now, and I’m just now hearing about it.” Anakin grumbled ungratefully as he flopped down on the couch, sprawling his arms and legs apart as exhaustion took hold.

Padme hummed as she sat beside him in all her straight posture, crossed legs, and graceful glory. Anakin would never understand how she ever reciprocated his feelings back on Naboo when he was an eighteen-year-old virgin who didn’t know the first thing about girls. And who also thought, mind you, that complaining about sand was a good flirting method.

“I’m sure they didn’t keep it from you intentionally, Ani.” Anakin rolled his eyes at that, it seemed she had more faith in the Order than he did. Though, what else would you expect from a senator who _has_ to trust the Jedi in times of peril? “They most likely just wanted to be sure of the details before alerting you of the mission.”

“They could have involved me in the planning. They still treat me like a padawan even though I’m the best general they have. It’s not fair.” Anakin crossed his arms and sunk his head.

Padme laughed, “Ani, you’re pouting again.”

“I have every right to pout!” Anakin said as he hoisted himself off the couch to walk over to the balcony. He leaned his shoulder against the wall and crossed his ankles as he took in the buzzing Coruscant evening. He didn’t hear Padme rise from the couch; he only felt her delicate hands trail around his sides, pulling them together in a soft caress. She kissed his shoulder, prompting him to continue, “The Council still doesn’t trust me. Even Qui-Gon has said that he isn’t sure if I’m ready for a seat on the Council, let alone the title of master.” Anakin sighed and hung his head as he trailed his robotic hand to link with Padme’s. “I know I’m not the Jedi I should be, but it just hurt to know that even my own master thinks so as well.”

“Ani, Qui-Gon is only doing what he believes is best. We all are. This war is taxing on _everyone._ A lot of people are beginning to say things they don’t mean because of the stress put on them. Even you, my love.” She sighed softly and tucked her head into the space between his shoulder blades, “Qui-Gon still believes you to be the Chosen One. He has put his faith in you since day one and will continue to do so. As for the Council, I, regrettably, don’t know much about them. But perhaps you need to win their trust, and maybe this next mission is the way to do just that. Don’t give up hope, that’s all I ask.”

Anakin was quiet for a long time afterwards, as if debating on what Padme had said was true or not. Finally, he turned in her embrace and cupped her face in his hands, “I love you.”

She smiled up at him as her eyes closed softly, long lashes against pale cheeks. “And I you, my Ani.”

With a sigh he pressed his forehead against hers, feeling her small presence in the Force. The day that they had married in secret back on Naboo, he felt like the Force around them had hummed to life. It was the first time Anakin actually believed he had a purpose.

It was then that Anakin’s personal transmitter beeped, making them both flinch away on instinct, as if afraid that the transmission would catch them in the act. The Jedi Knight cleared his throat as he accepted the call. “Skywalker,” Mace’s voice shot through the transmission even before his image fully rendered. “You are needed at the Council room.”

Anakin blinked and glanced out at the disappearing Coruscant sun, “At this hour?”

“Yes,” Windu sighed, his shoulders sagging as if in exasperation. “And please do not alert any outsiders or other Jedi of this meeting.”

Anakin shifted on his feet anxiously. Rarely was it that he was asked to meet with Mace privately. Usually the Jedi Master liked to make a spectacle of him in front of the entire Order whenever given a chance. “Can I ask why?”

Windu was silent for a few beats too long before muttering a quick, “Get here soon, Skywalker.” The image of the Jedi flickered away, leaving behind a void of darkness where the hologram once stood.

Anakin sighed, “Guess I have to go meet with Master Windu.”

* * *

“Master Windu, you wished to see me?” Anakin asked tentatively as he entered the Council room. He was surprised to find Yoda and Qui-Gon standing beside Windu in the darkened chamber. But, what was most surprising of all, was seeing the Chancellor standing in the center of the room with his draping red and black capes. “Chancellor, Master Yoda, Master Jinn,” Anakin addressed respectively as he approached the group.

“Good to see you, it is. After such a long mission you were on,” Yoda greeted him happily with his little, cracked smirk. There was always a knowing glint in the Grandmasters eyes that made something inside Anakin shift uncomfortably.

“It feels good to be on solid ground, that’s for sure.” Anakin laughed dryly, a permeating silence falling over the room afterwards. The Chancellor flicked his gaze between each of the Jedi, most likely wondering who was going to speak first. Anakin coughed to clear the air, “So, uh, why did you all wish to see me?”

Qui-Gon stepped forward in all his towering glory. It had always bugged Anakin how much taller his Master was than he; his growth spurt in his teenage years had felt like nothing compared to the monstrous height of Master Jinn. It always left him at a massive disadvantage when they would spar as well, though it did help prepare him for fighting larger enemies. “Master Yoda and Master Windu have elected you for a special, discreet mission.”

Anakin frowned, the harsh line between his eyebrows being drawn. “A discreet mission? How many people know of this?”

“Just the people in this room, my boy,” the Chancellor said, motioning with his arms. He got a questioning glance from Windu at his addressal to Anakin as “my boy,” though it didn’t seem to faze any of them all that much. Not even Qui-Gon who had, actually, raised him from childhood. The Council was well aware that Anakin had confided in the Chancellor ever since he was a young boy fresh off Tatooine. “This mission must be kept as quiet as possible. The reputation of the Jedi and the Republic relies on that fact.”

Anakin must have visibly paled at the idea, since Qui-Gon took that as his cue to step forward and place a hand on his former padawan’s shoulder. “Anakin, the Council is relying on your willingness for this mission. The history of the Jedi is being rewritten as we speak.”

“Well, that’s reassuring.” Anakin mumbled, making Qui-Gon crack a lighthearted smile. “If this is a question of if I will comply, you should all well know my answer. As a Knight and a Jedi, I serve the Order and the Republic.”

Yoda hummed happily, clicking his cane against the ground a couple times, “Good to hear it is, trust the Order you do.” _I didn’t really say I_ trusted _the Order…_ Anakin grumbled in the back of his mind. “Chancellor,” Yoda motioned with his hand, opening the floor for the old man.

“Thank you, Master Yoda.” The Chancellor nodded gratefully. “As the five of us are aware, different systems around the Republic have grown to distrust the Jedi. And with that information, Master Yoda, Master Windu, and I have all come together to think of a way to remedy this influx of separation from the Jedi Order. Now, we have talked about various ways to fix the issue. Some of them being programs to ‘Come Meet Your Local Jedi’ or simply creating news stories on specific Jedi to show that you are all still people, and not creatures to be feared. And while they are all fine ideas, I believe that the most efficient form of remedy is that of a marriage.”

Anakin could feel his mouth drop on its own accord. His heart rate picked up and he could practically hear the rushing of blood past his ears. Did they figure out about his marriage to Padme? Are they going to kick him out? No, wait. They said to remedy the issue, they would use a marriage? Are they saying that they are _allowing_ his marriage to Padme? “I’m sorry,” Anakin croaked out, his throat was suddenly bone dry. “I don’t know if I understand.”

“We understand this is a difficult request, Skywalker,” Windu stepped in. “It goes against the Jedi Code. And, trust me when I say, I wish we didn’t have to put you, of all people, in this position.”

Anakin was about to ask him what he meant by that when the Chancellor spoke again, “I have made a specific request that you be the one chosen for the marriage, since your participation would have more of an impact across the Republic. You are the Chosen One, after all. The poster boy of the Jedi Order.”

Anakin shook his head and rubbed at his temples, “A-A marriage? You want _me,_ a _Jedi,_ to marry someone?”

The Chancellor smiled kindly, “Not just someone, my boy. A diplomat. Someone who has great ties with the Jedi Order. The ruler of Stewjon, if you will.” _Stewjoni’s,_ Anakin scoffed inwardly, _great. Just the people he loves to hear about._

The silence that fell into the room could not have even been cut with a lightsaber. Anakin wanted to laugh and scream at the same time. He didn’t even try to stop the question from bursting past his lips, “How the _kriff_ would a marriage help solve the distrust for the Jedi?”

“Language, Anakin,” Qui-Gon scolded beside him, but the knight just brushed him off.

The Chancellor laughed, “No need for him to apologize. I understand this will be difficult to fully grasp, since it took over a month of planning to even be standing in this room together. We believe that a marriage will be most successful since it shows that Jedi are capable of compassion, love, and they are still peaceful. Not violent like the HoloNet makes them out to be. We also discussed that the current ruler of Stewjon would be most fit for the role in this marriage. Do you know why?”

Anakin flinched, having been put on the spot. “The only thing I know of Stewjon is that the people are slavers.” He practically growled out the word, “Why would the Jedi want to be involved with low-lifes like them?”

“They _were_ slavers, Skywalker.” Windu corrected.

“Were--are--same thing. The fact that they _think_ they changed doesn’t mean they have.”

“Remember nothing else, do you?” Yoda asked, seemingly unhappily if his drooping ears were anything to go by. “Pay attention in your history classes, did you not?”

Anakin worried at his bottom lip. “Well… those classes were too long. No kids have the attention span to sit through four hours of a guy droning on about history.”

Qui-Gon sighed beside him, as if to say: _see this? This is what I had to deal with for ten years._ “Stewjon is the origin of the Jedi, Anakin. The first recorded lightside user was a Stewjoni. The Order was formed on that planet before moving later on. The planet itself and it’s family line, the Kenobi’s, are highly connected to the Force.”

The room could practically see the light bulb flicker on above Anakin’s head as he mouthed a quiet “oh.”

“That’s the planet with the holocron, right? The one keeping its core kinda balanced?”

Windu grunted in affirmation and crossed his arms, “The holocron that the Jedi had been hiding from the Sith for decades.”

The Chancellor nodded his head and turned back to Anakin, “Our thinking is if you, Anakin Skywalker: The Chosen One, falls in love with the current Stewjon ruler, the ruler of a planet highly Force sensitive and who have clung to their past with the Jedi over decades, it would successfully show the rest of the galaxy that the Jedi have not strayed from their path. That they still believe their roots to be important and valuable.”

Anakin crossed his arms and ducked his head in thought, “That’s all well and good, but why did you guys agree to this? I mean… a marriage? Really?” He asked, referring to Master Yoda and Windu.

“We have reason to believe that the Separatists have found out about the holocron on Stewjon. Which means the planet is in danger. While this arranged marriage helps the Republic, it can also help you protect the Stewjoni people. We don’t want another era of corruption like back during the first Jedi-Sith war.” Windu explained.

“So, basically, you want me there as a spy to watch their leader and the holocron.”

Yoda chuckled, “Blunt way to put it, that was.”

“But I’m right.” Anakin said, looking over to his former master for confirmation. Qui-Gon nodded his head slowly as he tucked his hands into his robe. “I accept the mission, though I’m already scheduled to leave for Jakku to track a bounty hunter in two standard days. When does this operation get put into motion?”

The Chancellor hummed and closed his eyes in thought. “Well, I have yet to talk with the ruler of Stewjon. I must do that before your meeting takes place. Contact me when you return from tracking the bounty hunter, and I will see how far along we are. It is best we do this sooner rather than later.”

“Fate of the galaxy rests on your shoulders, it does.” Yoda announced, as if that was supposed to be calming.

“Glad to hear it,” Anakin spoke through a stiff smile and sent his former master a plea with his eyes.

Qui-Gon chuckled under his breath and placed a hand on the knight’s shoulder. He waited until the rest of the occupants had exited the room before speaking quietly, as if afraid to be overheard, “I have faith in you, Anakin. You have become a far better Jedi than I could ever dream to be. The Council has entrusted you with this mission because we believe you have what it takes.” He placed his hand over Anakin’s heart and pressed gently on his chest, “The compassion and love you hold in here is unbridled by the Jedi Order. Use that as an asset, not a weakness.”

Anakin worried at his bottom lip. He had never voiced the fact that he loved to his master before. He had loved his mom, still does, even after death, and he loves Padme. He had always thought that this love would be his undoing… “How--I just… How do I use it to my advantage, Master? I know that Jedi aren’t supposed to love others. I’m just so _scared_ that it will corrupt me.”

“Anakin,” Qui-Gon sighed and placed his hand back into his robe, “Jedi are not supposed to hold _attachments._ Love is a different concept entirely. It's selfless and pure, when exercised properly. Do not fear your emotions, my Padawan.” Recognition of his slip flashed across the master’s face, “Apologies, I know you aren’t my padawan anymore… it’s a habit.”

Anakin cracked a lopsided smile. “It’s okay. Sometimes I feel like a padawan still.”

Qui-Gon hummed as they began to walk out of the Council room, side-by-side, “You still have the flaming spirit from when you were a young boy on Tatooine, that is for sure.”

“Flaming spirit, huh? Is that what you called my monster of an attitude when I was younger?” Qui-Gon simply rolled his eyes, making Anakin press further, “Admit it, I got on your nerves. I saw how much you had to meditate whenever I was being a terror.”

Qui-Gon sighed and bowed slowly, “Goodnight, Skywalker.”

Anakin laughed and bowed in response, “Goodnight, Master Jinn.” Anakin waited until the master’s silhouette disappeared around a corner before swiftly escaping back to the senatorial apartment complex.

* * *

“Rex, can you get Hardeen into a detention center? I was summoned by the Chancellor. Urgent matter, apparently.” Anakin called over his shoulder as he and his troops exited their ship. They had just arrived back from Jakkul; spending over a week on that dusty, sand planet was not something Anakin would want to do ever again. Kriff, he really hated sand.

During the whole chase sequence, when Hardeen thought that running from Anakin and the 501st was a good idea, Anakin had managed to trap himself in quicksand. Which meant, not only was there sand in places Anakin forgot sand could even reach, but he looks like the monster from the Black Lagoon. (Rex had teased him all the way back to Coruscant about how, while he and his men were actually arresting the bounty hunter, Anakin was struggling to just free himself of his natural prison.) 

Anakin just had to hope that most of the dried quicksand would chip away as he raced to the Chancellor’s office. He had never been called for an “urgent” meeting before. He just hoped the Chancellor was safe and that he wouldn’t be barging into some hostile situation while looking like he was in the process of doing a full-body mud mask.

He definitely got many weird looks as he raced through the Senate building, leaving behind a trail of sand in his wake. 

“Chancellor, you wished to see me?” Anakin asked, slightly out of breath, as he rushed into the room. His voice sounded weak and docile even to his own ears, thank goodness there wasn’t any danger. What kind of first impression would he make to an enemy with that type of entrance?

“Anakin, so very good to see you,” the Chancellor said as he circled around his deck to meet him in the middle. There was a relieved smile on his face as he placed a hand on the Jedi’s shoulders. “There is someone I would like for you to meet. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, King of Stewjon.”

The title rang in Anakin’s ears. _A slaver,_ Anakin seethed as they watched the silhouette of a man stand from his chair.

 _Wait,_ Anakin thought next. _Stewjon. The ruler I’m supposed to be married to. A king? The ruler of Stewjon is a_ king? “You didn’t tell me I would be meeting them today or I would have prepared myself. Also, you didn’t mention it would be a… male.” Anakin whispered to the Chancellor as he shifted on his feet. He hoped he had said it quietly enough, though the expression on the Stewjoni showed that his sensitive ears had most definitely picked up on the comment.

Anakin had heard of an Obi-Wan. Mainly from Padme when she would discuss her senatorial duties. He knew that he had gained the title of “Negotiator” in the Senate, since he, apparently, was good at mediating issues when it came to neutrality and peace. Though, how good of a negotiator for peace could a Stewjoni royal be? Anakin had his trepidations… and rightfully so, in his opinion. Who could trust the ruler of slavers? 

He had also heard that the Negotiator was adamant about staying peaceful in the war, even going so far as to run the Pacifist Party with Padme, and Anakin had respected him for his stance. But, of course, that was before he found out he was a _Stewjoni._

It was strange to think that the HoloNet never referred to the Negotiator as a Stewjoni; it was as if they were trying to separate the king from his people. Anakin had only heard what could be considered negative things about the Stewjoni people in the past couple standard years. Many still knew them as slavers, of course, and the HoloNet would also describe them as “basics,” corrupt, financially unstable, so on. Though, he often only heard positive things about the Negotiator; people often described him as: charismatic, uplifting, charming, radically intelligent (whatever that meant), and handsome. 

Anakin never had an interest in the same sex. After all, his first and only attraction was Padme. His wife. Though, even he couldn’t deny the gracefulness of the king. His golden attire was lit up by the sunlight streaming through the window from behind, making it seem as if he had a halo framing his head. It was almost so blinding that Anakin had to squint to make out the Stewjoni’s face.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as the shadows dispersed and the structured face of the king became fully apparent. Anakin had only ever seen the Stewjoni people in documents and on the HoloNet, never in person. But if all of them were--well--as beautiful as the king, Anakin could easily see why many people across the galaxy purchased them as… _pleasure_ slaves. The appeal was hard to deny.

The King of Stewjon carried himself with an air on nonchalance, as if he didn’t even try to be as breathtaking as he was. Something about how naturally handsome the king was boiled anger in the pit of Anakin’s stomach. 

The gold of the king’s headpiece clinked together as he strode closer, the full rendering of his outfit becoming visible. It was hard not to let his eyes linger on the king’s exquisite outfit, the red robes were loose but well fitting around the shoulders and chest, emphasizing his fit physique. The gold of his bracelets and gold-tipped fingers caught the sunlight, reflecting across the room in shades of glittering white, reminding Anakin all too much of the dry sand of Jakku and Tatooine. Though, the outfit would mean nothing if the king didn’t walk with the purpose of a royal.

When the king lifted his gaze Anakin felt like he was just drop-kicked in the stomach. The deep blue of the Stewjoni’s eyes caught the gold of his accessories, making them glitter with the light of a thousand fireflies. Anakin swallowed around the lump in his throat and tried to quell the butterflies in his stomach. Why was he even reacting that way? He hadn’t felt anxiety like this since he met Padme all those years ago on Tatooine. She’s the only one he _should_ feel that way for. She’s his wife. His _wife._ Plus, this guy is a ruler of slavers. _Slavers._ He’s the _last_ person Anakin should be feeling anything for.

It was then that the king frowned, a harsh line being drawn between his eyebrows. The longer Anakin studied his face, the more he became in tune with the Stewjoni’s age. The king held a wiseness in his eyes that reminded him all too much of Qui-Gon. There was something about his steely, blue eyes Anakin couldn’t shake, they looked like they could freeze a person in place with just one flick of their gaze. They, no doubt, stole the air from Anakin’s lungs. 

The king was also graying at his temples, showing off the years he had lived. Though, to Anakin’s surprise, the peppering of hair only made his appeal grow. His beard hid much of the bottom half of his face, though Anakin caught him worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth just before he asked, “Pardon me, I do not mean to sound dull, but… what is happening?” 

And _oh, wow._ Anakin had heard his fair share of accents, travelling around the galaxy and all, but there was something about the curt way in which the king spoke which shot something foreign through him and impaled him to the spot where he stood.

The stifling of laughter caught Anakin’s ears, pulling him from the king’s face and over Obi-Wan’s left shoulder. Sure enough, Padme stood beside the Chancellor’s desk, hiding her face in her arm, though the hints of a smile still pulled at her eyes. _Since when had Padme been here?_ Anakin questioned. Had he really not seen her when he walked in?

The Chancellor’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, “Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and General.”

For the remainder of the meeting in the Chancellor’s office, Anakin found himself constantly at odds with himself. He wasn’t sure _how_ to feel about the King of Stewjon. He was constantly stuck between reminding himself that Stewjon was widely corrupted, a fact that he had grown up learning, and facing the reality of the man sitting beside him. The king who seemed more worried about his people than himself. 

Anxiety and anger was practically rolling off the king in waves, flooding the Force with his emotions. It was obvious that he didn’t want to be a part of this marriage any more than Anakin.

Anakin was slightly taken aback at how present the king was in the Force itself. It matched that of Master Unduli, maybe even Master Windu. Anakin knew, of course, that Stewjon and a decent amount of its people are Force sensitive, though he wouldn’t have thought Obi-Wan Kenobi would be quite so connected. None of the Kenobi line, to Anakin’s knowledge, had ever been trained as Jedi. Or Sith, for that matter. It seemed quite a waste to not train the king in the Force, but, perhaps, the Jedi weren’t entirely keyed into the fact that Obi-Wan was so Force sensitive.

Leaving the meeting, Anakin had to begrudgingly say that Obi-Wan Kenobi was a far better Stewjoni than he was expecting. It seemed the king actually cared for his people. At least that was something that Anakin would have to give him credit for. Though, with that said, one Stewjoni, even the king, does not reflect all of the planet’s people. While Obi-Wan may have been trying to make strides in removing his people from the planet’s past, there would always be corrupt individuals who infest Stewjon.

Growing up on Tatooine, Anakin saw the ignorantly good, the corrupt, and the sleazy people from all around the galaxy. People from all planets would stumble through Jabba’s door. Bounty hunters, slavers, and senators alike would all douse themselves in alcohol and drink away their days. From a young age, Anakin figured out that everyone is double sided. No one can truly be trusted.

So how can one trust their own people as ignorantly as Obi-Wan? How can one have such compassion and such a fire to do what is right when, in reality, who even knows what _right_ is? 

The king had such faith that his people had changed, though Anakin knew the truth. No matter how hard you deny the history, there will always be those who cling to it. Like leeches. Anakin was sure that beneath the surface of Stewjon, the corruption was still present. And he would be the one to prove just that. Even if Obi-Wan was more than willing to turn a blind eye.

* * *

“Happy wedding day, my boy!” the Chancellor congratulated him over transmission. 

Anakin had barely wiped the sleep from his eyes when he received the call. It was the ass crack of dawn on Coruscant, why was he even _receiving_ a transmission? He had just gotten back from Geonosis the night before, practically collapsing from exhaustion besides Padme when he had gotten back. He was not at all prepared to comprehend whatever the Chancellor had to say.

He hissed as the blaster wound on his shoulder shot pain through his arm from the push and pull it took to get him upright on the bed. Damn that Geonosian who caught him when his guard was down.

Padme was already out for the day. Something senatorial related, Anakin was sure. His heart sunk, nevertheless, when he saw the empty bed beside him. He was usually the one to leave before she was awake, since he had to be back at the Temple before anyone realized he was gone. He often enjoyed getting to wake her with a kiss to her forehead and comb through her tangled hair… 

Anakin shook his head and snapped himself out of his stupor, “What’s that now?” he mumbled out with his sleep-garbled vocal chords. Kriff, it sounded like his voice went through a trash compactor.

“Why, it’s your wedding day!” the Chancellor cheered in a far preppier voice than Anakin wanted to hear on his day off.

“Whose wedding day?” Anakin grumbled as he walked away from the bed to get himself a glass of water. He didn’t even try to suppress the yawn that practically ripped itself past his lips.

There was a brief pause as the sound of the static from the transmitter filled the suite, “Oh dear, did no one tell you?”

Anakin froze, the water pouring over the rim of his cup, “Tell me what?”  
“You are supposed to be wed to Obi-Wan today. On Stewjon.”

Anakin could do nothing but blink at the image of the Chancellor for what felt like decades. He was getting married, for a second time, _today?_ Why had no one told him? “Why am I just hearing about this? When do I have to leave?” Anakin shot out angrily as he tossed his cup in the sink, grabbed up the transmitter, and marched his way back to the bed to grab his wrinkled tunics.

“Apologies, my boy. I thought Obi-Wan was in contact with you.”

“ _Kriff!”_ Anakin blurted out in haste as he struggled to layer on his clothes, “No, I haven’t heard anything from him. He doesn’t have my personal transmitter number!” He grumbled to himself as he latched on his belt, linking his lightsaber on safely afterwards. “When am I to leave?”

“I am at my personal docking point, the ship is waiting for you here.” The Chancellor explained meekly.

Anakin groaned in frustration and rushed out the door, transmitter still in hand. “All I have to say is I hope they have an outfit prepped for me when I get there. Or I’m getting married in old, wrinkled Jedi robes.”

They did, in fact, have an outfit prepped for him. The handmaiden who had met him at the landing pad had explained that the robes were not what the normal common woman would wear who would be marrying the king. To which Anakin had replied, “I would hope not,” in his most aggravated tone. It wasn’t the maidens fault the wedding was sprung on him, but that didn’t mean he was going to be in a good mood about this less than stellar situation. The maiden had given him a wary glance before guiding him to the spare room where his clothes were laid out.

“They are not the _traditional_ robes, but they are reminiscent of the original design.” She explained and lifted the robes off the bed and cradled them in her gentle arms. 

Anakin’s nose wrinkled on instinct as he dragged the material between his fingers. “It’s white.” He spat distastefully. Despite its color scheme, which most definitely did not match Anakin’s usual darker tones, he had to admit that the robes were stunning. It reflected the rich history of Stewjon with its intense details, spanning across the entirety of the fabric from the shoulders all the way to the bottom hem. The glittering jewels would surely blind the crowd as he walked down the aisle, though perhaps that fact would make the outfit that much more breathtaking. 

The maiden blinked up at him, “Y-Yes, it is. It’s customary on Stewjon for the… _wife_ to be wed in white.”

Anakin lifted an eyebrow, “Do I _look_ like a wife?”

“You look stunning enough to be one, my love.”

The accent and rich voice were unmistakable. The maiden immediately placed the robes back on the bed and bowed before her king. Anakin didn’t spare the time, simply turning on his heels and meeting Obi-Wan’s gaze from across the room.

“If by _stunning_ you mean sleep-deprived, I would have to agree.” Anakin forced a smile as Obi-Wan approached the two of them, his regal composure just as demeaning even without his grandiose outfit. It was strange seeing the king in such basic robes, they even resembled that of a Jedi. The king looked so much more… warm and welcoming in basic robes. 

“Not at all, dear one.” Obi-Wan’s voice moved smoothly through the air, “I was referring to the dirt in your hair.” The king raised his hand and ruffled Anakin’s hair, dust and soot visibly falling from his locks. Remnants of the long battle on Geonosis.

Anakin scoffed and pulled his head from Obi-Wan’s reach, hiding the bottom half of his face in the palm of his hand to conceal the pink tint that reached his cheeks. From embarrassment, obviously. “I was planning on taking a shower.”

“Perfect,” the king practically purred. Something about the intonation and softness of his words sent a chill down Anakin’s spine, “I have yet to take one myself. I will join you.” Obi-Wan’s hands fell to the belt of his robes as his gaze flicked to the maiden, “If you do not mind.”

Her blue eyes were as wide as saucers as she glanced between the two. A deep blush rose to her cheeks and her voice sounded like a squeak as she excused herself, quickly rushing from the room and gently closing the door behind her retreating figure.

Anakin’s gaze lingered on the door before returning to rest on Obi-Wan, “You know she thinks we’re going to have sex, right?”

The king shrugged and waltzed over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge, “All the better. We won’t be disturbed. I need to talk with you.”

Anakin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “There are other ways to get us alone to talk.”

Obi-Wan smirked coyly, “But this way is so much more entertaining. The staff will be talking about it for weeks, no doubt. Plus, the blush on your cheeks is rather intriguing as well.”

“Okay, whatever,” Anakin cut in and turned away to hide his reaction. “What do you need to say?”

“Well, I _was_ going to apologize for the miscommunication. I had no idea that I was the one meant to contact you about the wedding today. In all honesty, this was sprung on my staff and I as well. The Chancellor said that you would return from Geonosis soon, and that we should have the wedding as soon as you got back. Though, we had no idea how quickly the battle would end.”

Anakin shrugged, brushing off the apology, as he shed his first layer of tunic and tossed it over the nearest chair, “It’s fine. It’s my duty to be flexible.”

Obi-Wan nodded and stroked his salt and pepper beard, “I appreciate that. I also thought that I should come and tell you what, exactly, today entails.”

“Much welcomed,” Anakin joked, “In all honesty, I haven’t been told much about this… arranged marriage.”

“Neither have I,” Obi-Wan agreed as he crossed his ankle over his knee, a nonchalant position fit for a king. Anakin wondered, briefly, how Obi-Wan looked in the seat of his throne. How powerful and demanding… “Though, I have faith in us as a team.” The king sighed and leaned his elbow on his leg and cupped his chin in his hand, “So long as we can pretend to be absolutely head-over-heels in love, it should be no issue.”

That pulled a laugh from Anakin, “No issue whatsoever, I would say.”

“By the way, just so I know and I am prepared in case any of this gets thrown in our face, are you in any relationships now or have had any in the past?” Anakin went rigged, the thought of Padme flitting across his mind.

When he had gotten back from the meeting with the Jedi Masters and the Chancellor in the Council room, she had asked him what the meeting was about. Something akin to fear had boiled in the pit of his stomach; he was afraid that if he told her of the marriage, she would refuse to continue their own marriage, the marriage that actually means something to him. Anakin couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. "Nothing, my angel, let's go to sleep," Anakin had replied, which Padme didn't seem thrilled about, but she had played the ignorant.

It wasn't until after the meeting at the Chancellor's office, when Anakin and Obi-Wan had first met, that Padme demanded to know "what was all this about a marriage?" He had already been on his way to Geonosis when she holo-called him, and he was not in the position to have such a conversation but it seemed it wasn't a matter of if he was prepared or not. She had every right to be angry that Anakin had kept such vital information about the marriage from her; the conversation was rocky from start to finish. Anakin could not deny the fact that their relationship hadn’t been the greatest ever since he was knighted. His duty of war and her duty as a senator clashed more often than not. Put the added stress of another marriage into the mix and, well… 

“I am aware that relationships, let alone marriage, is against the Jedi Code, but it would be best to know everything in case any of it gets brought to light. The HoloNet is going to dig into our lives in ways we never thought possible when our relationship becomes more stable to the public.” Obi-Wan continued.

“N-No, I don’t have… I’m not married to anyone. I’m not seeing anyone.” Anakin hurriedly said as he turned away to shed the next layer of his robes.

Obi-Wan paused, “You are being truthful? Anakin, I am not going to judge you--”

“I’m not seeing anyone. Nothing to worry about,” he insisted.

The king huffed out a sigh, “I am putting my faith in you that you have told me the truth. Now, as for my past relationships… I had a steady partnership with Satine of Mandalore when she and I were younger, before I was King and she was Duchess. Though, our duties got in the way and we were forced apart.”

Anakin frowned and glanced over his shoulder, “Do you… still have feelings for her?”

Something in Obi-Wan’s expression looked pained, as if no one had ever asked him that question before. As if he had never thought about it himself, “I--well--regardless of if I do or not, it does not matter at this point. My duty is to my people, and if that means an arranged marriage to you, Anakin Skywalker, so be it. I will not jeopardize our marriage for feelings I had for a woman when I was sixteen.”

Anakin turned back away, dejected. Obi-Wan wasn’t going to jeopardize the marriage, but he was? The Jedi shook away the thought. No, having past emotions and already being married to someone were two completely different things. “That’s it?” Anakin asked as he tossed aside his final layer. He hissed as the motion tore at his battle wound. He would have to change the bacta patch later. Walking down the aisle with a bloody arm wouldn’t be the best look.

There was a brief pause, making Anakin return his gaze to the king’s sitting form. “Obi-Wan?” Anakin called out.

The king blinked himself out of his trance, his hand instinctively coming up to rub at his face. Though, if Anakin didn’t know any better, it looked as if the royal had a red tint to his cheeks as well. “Apologies, I was deep in thought. I have not been in any other… relationships, per say.”

Anakin quirked an eyebrow, “Per say?”

“Well, I was twenty like you at one point as well. Hard to believe, I know,” the king laughed despite himself. “Every young man and woman experiments in their own time. Over summers I would, for lack of a better term, ‘hook-up’ with anyone I saw fit. The HoloNet had a field day with scandals for a couple years, but eventually got tired when they realized I couldn't care less about what they had to say about my experimentation. My sexuality should not be the center of the galaxy’s intrigue when there are more pressing issues going on.”

The Jedi just stared at the king in slight awe and surprise. Anakin wasn’t entirely sure what his face looked like at the moment, though he didn’t really care. Obi-Wan didn’t look like someone who used to do _anything._ He looked like he was sitting in the castle for thirty-six years, eating whatever posh food they serve, then walked right out into the Senate building on Coruscant. 

Though, Anakin’s cheeks heated with the image of the regal king before him breaking in the darkness of the night; when the stiff posture, tight words, and tilted chin were exchanged for rushed touches, gasps, and moans.

“By ‘anyone,’ you mean…”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Men and women, yes. Does that disturb you? Well,” the king laughed, “I would hope not, considering we are to be married as a same-sex couple.”

Anakin shook his head, “It doesn’t disturb me, I’m just slightly… surprised. I would not have pegged you for someone on the spectrum of sexuality.”

Obi-Wan shrugged, his posture easing into something a tad more natural. “My father and mother pushed the idea of customary sexuality when I was growing up, though they quickly realised I wouldn’t conform so easily. But, despite that, I do know I still must bring an heir to the Kenobi name… For now that’s an issue for a different day.”

Anakin pursed his lips as he glanced around for a towel, the remnants of his robes still in his arms. Obi-Wan laughed and patted the bed beside him, where, sure enough, a towel was sat on the edge. The king took pity and passed the Jedi the cloth.

“Thank you,” Anakin said meekly as he grabbed the towel and proceeded to clear his throat. “I have never… um… experimented, as you said. As a Jedi, I never really had the opportunity.” Obi-Wan nodded along and tilted his head in thought. “I know I like women, though.” Anakin hurriedly added on.

Obi-Wan cracked a smile, “Good to know. Well, obviously you and I don’t have to participate in any intercourse in actuality. Though, the public will expect us to consummate the marriage tonight.”

“Right,” Anakin said, looking down towards the floor. “How do we plan to avoid that?”

Obi-Wan inhaled a sharp breath and leaned back onto the palms of his hands, “I was simply thinking you could join me in my quarters. We can just… spend the night talking and eating or drinking whatever you crave. I do not know if the dinner being served at the after party will be to your taste.”

Anakin tilted his head in question, “What are we having?”

“A Stewjon delicacy. Native bird and a Stewjoni soup with native fruits.”

Anakin let out a bolstered laugh, “No need to worry that I won’t enjoy _that._ I eat practically everything, just ask my platoon. On the battlefield, me and my men eat these Force awful nutrition bars. No flavor, just nutrients so we don’t pass out. One time, though, we ran out of the supply so I resorted to eating local insects.”

The king’s face contorted in disgust, “Interesting.”

The Jedi shrugged, “One way of putting it. Anyway, what else does this day entail? You said dinner at the after party…”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Yes, dinner will be after the ceremony. The ceremony itself will be held in the palace’s garden with limited guests. The Chancellor will attend as my best man, Padme offered to be your maid of honor, one trusted HoloNet reporter will be present to document the process, and the seats will be filled with my advisors and other friends and staff. Of course Jedi Masters Yoda and Windu will be coming as well to show their support to the HoloNet. Afterwards, we will do a press conference in the front of the palace where we will answer any questions the media inquires. Following that is the dinner and after party. My bet is that you and I can sneak out by saying that we will be _consummating_ early. You do not strike me as the… party type, so I thought we could find a way to leave and spare you from the crowd.”

Anakin grunted in affirmation, “Nope, definitely not a party guy. Though, I do enjoy a good martini from time to time.”

The king cracked a smile, “Fair enough. I will be sure to have plenty of martini’s available. Also, Padme will come retrieve you from this room when the ceremony is beginning.” Obi-Wan stood from the bed with a prolonged sigh and began to march his way towards the door. He paused with his hand on the door, and turned to say, “I hope that in the coming time here, I will be able to show you the truth of my people, Anakin. I know that your wariness of my planet’s past stems from a good place. And believe me when I say, I do everything in my power to correct the wrongs.”

Anakin gave him a tight smile, “Thank you…” he trailed off, not entirely sure what to address the king as.

“Obi-Wan,” the royal offered.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan.” Anakin said with a nod as he watched the door close.

Getting prepared to walk down the aisle was much more grueling than Anakin would have ever anticipated. His wedding to Padme was most definitely not this extreme. Sure, she had dressed up for the occasion, but not to this extent.

He had showered easily enough, that part came naturally. It was the events preceding afterwards that were tricky. Three handmaidens had been waiting for him outside the bathroom, practically throwing him onto a chair in front of an ornately carved, wooden vanity as soon as he stepped foot out of the steamed room. 

“Ah, towel dry my hair,” Anakin warned as soon as he saw an air dryer come into view. The maiden holding the dryer placed it back where it came, exchanging it for a hand cloth instead. If he was being forced to do everything else, he was at least demanding his hair remain it’s normal ragged, untameable curls.

When it came to makeup, the maidens had pulled out a tin of pale powder from one of the drawers on the vanity. When Anakin had given them a quizzical look, the younger of the three giggled, “It is to make your skin paler. The beauty of a Stewjon woman comes from her pale complexion.”

Anakin’s toes curled against the plush carpet and his jaw clenched, though he didn’t say anything. He remained silent as they covered his face and neck with the loose powder, despite the fact that 1) he wasn’t a woman, and 2) he rather enjoyed his tan skin. Padme always said it made him look like one of the paintings of gods from the Old Republic.

On top of the powder, they gave him gold detailing along his eyes and painted his top lip golden with a slice down the center of his bottom lip following down his chin. He couldn’t even begin to name the utensils they were using. Padme rarely wore makeup outside of her senatorial duties, so he was completely unknowledgeable when it came to these things. And anyway, he was practically itching for the opportunity to wipe it all off. The second he got back to the king’s quarters, he would be rushing to the bathroom and scrubbing his face of the makeup.

Finally, after what felt way too painstakingly long, the maidens hurried him into the outfit. After they clipped the gold chest piece along his color, the three young women stood back to appreciate the view.

“Your soon-to-be husband is going to have so much fun taking this off of you tonight,” the eldest of the three practically whispered, saying it more to her fellow maidens than to Anakin.

The Jedi stalked over the mirror to inspect what he was wearing. He had seen it laid out, sure, but he knew an outfit being worn was something else to be admired. The over-robe had a long train that went nearly all the way across the room to the bed. At the end of the hem, flares of lace and other fine details spanned along the edges, almost resembling that of peacock feathers. The sleeves were long and drooping, connecting to the train in the back. Though, even with the large expanse of fabric, the details were still as eye-catching as ever. The over-robe was pinched together using a stiff, gold chestplate with cascading chains of gold falling underneath. The chestpiece matched the golden band placed along his forehead to highlight his facial structure.

The undergarments were more basic, which Anakin appreciated. It was a simple white, satin tunic with a soft, white rope to pinch his waist. Despite the flow of the tunic, it still managed to show off his figure with a leg slit and it was cut expertly to show off his chest, leaving half of his collarbone and his right arm exposed. The metal of his arm was hidden under the over-robe, though his cybernetic hand was still visible.

“Do you like it?” the youngest of the maidens chirped as Anakin twisted to see the back.

The Jedi turned to the three and smiled, giving them a bow, “Thank you for your help, ladies. I’m sure my soon-to-be husband will be pleased with the work.”

The three squealed happily, their cheeks tinted with a pink to show their satisfaction of his praise.

Anakin laughed to himself and turned to stare back at his reflection. Just then a knock at a door silenced the room, the three maidens looked like animals caught in torchlights. The Jedi laughed and walked two paces to the pull open the handle.

Padme took one look at Anakin’s complexion and couldn’t help but laugh. Anakin stared blankly at her as she giggled into her arm, “Come on, get it out.” Anakin laughed as he spun, tangling himself in the robe.

“No, no.” Padme said between laughter, “You look amazing.” Then, over his shoulder, she called out, “Ladies, very nice work. This is the best I have ever seen him.”

“Have you had enough yet?” Anakin asked impatiently.

The senator quelled her laughter and nodded her head, ushering the Jedi out of the room. The maidens closed the door behind them, their laughter and giggles now separated by the wall between the room and the hallway.

As they walked the pathway to the garden, Anakin took in the palace. He had never seen it before, not even in holograms. The decorations were made of ornate redwood and fine-formed gold. While he knew very little about the Stewjon castle, he did know that the east wing of the castle was the original structure, meaning that it often had old wood and chipped marble, but also lots of gold decorations. Stewjon was once a mining planet for gold ages ago, but their supply dwindled and they were forced to cease operation. They instead became rich in agriculture and trade.

He paused in front of one of the large windows, spanning from floor-to-ceiling with ornately carved metal panels. From outside, he could see the distant lights of the city under the setting of the Stewjon sun, and even further he spotted the rising of smoke into the air. The most plentiful land was made up for rolling fields and wood. In the distant rose a towering mountain, spanning across the length of the window. The top half of the range disappeared amongst the clouds, leaving much of the landscape to the imagination.

“Stewjon is beautiful,” Padme spoke in a whisper over Anakin’s shoulder. “Hopefully you can find some way to enjoy it while you are here.” When Anakin didn’t say anything, the senator rambled on, “I know they have great hiking and running trails amongst the wood and the mountain. The townspeople are often nice to speak with, I’m sure Obi-Wan would take you on a tour--”

“Stop trying to make light of an uncomfortable situation, Padme.” Anakin snapped, his head turning swiftly with his words. “I know you don’t want me to go through with this marriage, just don’t sugar coat your words.”

The senator frowned, the harsh line between her brows seemed wrong amongst her soft features, “We already talked about this, Anakin. It’s your duty, I understand. But that doesn’t mean I have to support this mission a hundred percent. I am my own person and I can be _upset.”_

“Did I _say_ you couldn’t be upset?”

Padme crossed her arms, “Well, no, but--”

“Then you can _be_ upset. Just don’t act like I want to be doing this myself. Don’t act like I had a choice.”

“Anakin,” Padme said sharply, “I wasn’t trying to antagonize you. I was going to say I understand you were put in a difficult position, stars!” the senator groaned in frustration, “Sometimes, you can just be so--”

“Problems?” a voice cut through the scene, making the two freeze and turn.

“Obi-Wan,” Padme greeted kindly, stepping aside Anakin to meet the king halfway.

“Hello, dear,” he greeted in return, placing a kiss to the senator’s cheek. Annoyance pooled in Anakin’s gut, though he wasn’t sure entirely _why._ As the king pulled away, Obi-Wan glanced between the two, “Is there anything I need to be… keyed in about?”

Padme shook her head, “No, just friends bickering. The usual.” Obi-Wan hummed in acknowledgement, though he didn’t seem totally convinced by her answer. “Come, let’s get you two to the garden.”

The king offered her his arm, which she gladly took. Obi-Wan’s eyes met Anakin’s as they marched in step together, “I’m glad to see the robes fit nicely.”

The Jedi nodded and lifted one of his arms as if to show it off, “Yes, they fit. They are insanely hot, though.”

The king laughed, “Well, hopefully when we have our first dance you can take it off and just wear your under tunic. That is what I will be doing with mine.” Obi-Wan said and lifted his free arm, showing Anakin his purple tunic underneath. It was heavier material than Anakin’s, appearing more to be cloth than satin.

Obi-Wan’s entire outfit was a mix of purple and gold. Gold detailing, obviously, to match Anakin’s own, and the purple was used as a sign of Stewjon royalty. The two robes were _almost_ identical. Obi-Wan’s held his frame a bit more than Anakin’s, and his train was shorter in the back. Most definitely to give the king a more masculine appearance and to emphasize the grandiose style of Anakin’s. And on top of the king’s head sat the Stewjon crown, rather than the simple band Anakin wore. The crown, itself, was a masterpiece. In the back of the crown, sitting at Obi-Wan’s cranium, was a circle of bursting rays; giving the effect of a glowing halo. Along the front and sides were protruding spikes which appeared nearly sharp enough to cut yourself with, though still held the grace of the king who wore them.

“You do know how to dance, correct?” the king asked, making Anakin snap his gaze back to Obi-Wan’s face from where it had previously been resting on his chest. He had been inspecting the outfit, obviously.

“Oh, um,” Anakin drawled out, “No.”

The king let out an exhausted sounding sigh. The day had obviously been taxing on him, if the dark circles under his eyes and the ever-present line between his brows were anything to go by. “Perfect. Just take my lead during our first dance, then. I will be sure to make it quick and seamless.”

The three fell into silence as they approached the doors leading to the garden. The tension was practically permeating at that point. Even when the Chancellor came into the view with his smile and aging eyes the uncomfortable air around the trio didn’t lift. 

“Congratulations, you two.” The Chancellor greeted as they came to a stand still.

Obi-Wan gave him a curt bow in greeting, “Thank you. I, in all honesty, am just looking forward to seeing an end to this day.”

“Same here,” Anakin groaned and tugged at the hem of his robe. It had gotten stuck on something in his wake.

The Chancellor hummed to fill the silence, “Just think, once the ceremony is complete the day will be nearly halfway over.”

Obi-Wan sighed and turned to face the door, “Despite that, it still feels as if this day has lasted far longer than ever possible. I dream of sitting down with a cup of tea when this is all over.”

“My boy,” the Chancellor chided, “this is only the beginning.”

As if on cue, or maybe it was, the doors opened to allow the Chancellor and Padme to walk the aisle. Anakin didn’t have a great view of the garden from where he stood, though he surely would in a moment or two. He could, however, hear the flashing of holo-cameras and whispering amongst the quests. Nothing he heard quelled his nerves whatsoever.

Obi-Wan turned to him, then, and with a tight smile said, “I will see you down there in a moment, I suppose.”

Anakin nodded, his gaze glued to the opened doors.

“Nothing to be nervous about, Anakin.” Obi-Wan offered as he plucked something off Anakin’s shoulder, “Just politics.” With that, the king turned and started to practically waltz the aisleway.

Standing alone, waiting to be ushered into the garden, Anakin had to stifle his laughter. The situation they had found themselves in honestly sounded like the startup to a bad joke: a Jedi, the Jedi’s wife, and the Jedi’s soon-to-be husband all walked into a garden… Truly, what had he signed up for?

Anakin let out a long breath, relaxing his posture. He knew that this was the moment the crowd behind the doors had been waiting for. No one had any clue _he_ was the Jedi Obi-Wan had supposedly fallen in love with. This was the big reveal, the moment when the crowd gasps and all heads turn on swivels to assess the greatest love scandal the galaxy had ever seen.

“Skywalker,” a voice whispered harshly. The Jedi flicked his eyes open, searching for the source of the voice. He eventually found the wedding planner, or who he assumed was the wedding planner if the absolute look of stress and anxiety on the man’s face was anything to go by, “are you ready to walk?”

Anakin breathed in, “This is where the fun begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O (also, I mentioned this in a comment but obviously not everyone saw it. Sexuality is going to be a big part of this story. Realizations and conclusions will be drawn. Miscommunication and misunderstandings. All that good stuff we angsty people love!)


End file.
